The Anglarian Senate
History of the Anglarian Senate Fírian's Senate In 867 Fírian, Lord of Argon founded the Anglarian Senate. It was a secret resistance movement against the tyrannical reign of King Ifar II. Firian was elected the first President of the Senate. Dirhelm, friend of Fírian and by the Senate regarded as the true heir to the Anglarian throne was also given the position of Senatorial-King. The Senate was a small movement consisting of only ten senators: Caldir, Néran, Ofir, Aegnok, Melchor, Alhod, Adar, Odin, Mirgod and Mirgor. The Senate was discovered in 888 and Néran used their final strategy. Néran would give the names of all Senators and conspirators to make sure his position would remain supreme and that he could rebuild the movement. Because of this Dirhelm, Aegnok, Melchor, Alhod, Adar, Odin, Mirgod and Mirgor were executed. Ofir had died earlier in war and Fírian wasn't executed because he had done so much for Anglaria. This was too much for Fírian and he attacked and killed Ifar II. He was then imprisoned for four years. Afterwards he was released, but died whithin two years. The Senate now had only one member left Néran, who had been found out. Néran became known as the Black Assassin and murdered many noblemen with the dagger Rhurgan. In 902 he was killed and defeated by Haran II, grandson of Ifar II. Néran signed all his documents as the Anglarian Senate. Meaning he was the de facto second President. Firon, the Defeat of the Ifars and the Establishment of the Senate In 906 there was a great riot in Marduin. Firon, Fírian's grandson and the Grand Duke of Marduin led the riot to Irgalon were they attacked the city and defeated the Ifars. Firon was then crowned King of Anglarian and Marduin, creating Marduin as a kingdom seperate from Anglaria. Firon also established the Anglarian Senate, a political body which would council him, but would not have much power. This Senate had only influence in the affairs concerning the Kingdom of Anglaria, not Marduin. Firon listed himself as the third President of the Anglarian Senate, after Fírian and Néran. In 911 Meldin was elected President, but he was murdered on the day of his election. Artion, son of Néran, was elected President afterwards, becoming the fifth President. Factions Early Factions At the foundation of the Democratic Senate there were no factions, all Presidents were elected from any senator. But there were rivalling senators who had their own group of supporters. These groups are the ancestors of the later factions. As an example the faction of Efir II and Almir would later become the Aldanian Faction, while the faction of Cuton would later become the Uldorian faction. Aldanian Faction This faction was the result of an alliance between Senator Efir II and Senator Almir of the House of Aldan. Almir promised the support of the House of Aldan to make Efir II President and later King. Uldorian Faction This faction was the resulf of a counter against the Aldanian Faction. The Uldorian faction wanted Farma to become Queen in stead of Efir becoming King. Early Members included Cuton, Nilmor and Hazorg. This faction later became the supporters of Aerad and Harthan and was the ruling Faction for more than seventy-five years after Emperor Firnar II, son of Efir II took the title President by force from Cuton. Most Presidents are from this faction. List of Presidents of the Anglarian Senate Fírian's Resistance-Senate Existed for 26 years (876-902). Fírian (876-894) Néran (894-902) Firon's Democratic Senate Existed for 140 years (906-1034). Firon (906-911) (Great-grandson of Fírian, also King of Anglaria) Meldin (911-911) Artion (911-915) (Son of Néran) Dirgon (915-923) Berdor (923-927) Lorfar (927-931) Michur (939-943) Margon (960-964) (Grandson of Firon) Dirgon I ((972-988) (Grandson of Firon, brother to Margon, President for Life) Margon (998-1016) (Grandson of Firon, President for Life) Efir II (1016-1017) (Grandson of Dirgon I) Almir (1017-1021) Cuton (1021-1034) (Grandson of Margon) Imperial Senate I Existed for 14 years (1034-1050) Firnar II (1034-1050) (Son of Efir II, also Emperor of Anglaria) Re-Instated Democratic Senate Existed for 104 years (1050-1154). Aerad (1050-1054) Harthan (1054-1062) (Adopted son of Aerad) Aerad (1062-1066) Harthan (1066-1071) (Adopted son of Aerad) Harthan (1071-1091) (Adopted son of Aerad, President for Life) Naerfon (1091-1099) (Son of Aerad) Upor (1099-1103) Tuvman (1103-1107) Upor (1107-1111) Hargon (1111-1119) (Son of Harthan, greatnephew of Aerad) Gilzor (1119-1123) (Great-grandson of Firnar II) Culfor (1123-1131) (Grandson of Harthan, nephew of Hargon) Hostnor (1131-1134) (Son of Hargon, cousin of Culfor, resigned early) Turgman (1134-1135) (Son of Tuvman, Acting President) Aurelius (1135-1143) (Father-in-Law of Gilzor) Margid (1143-1147) (Grandson of Hargon and Naerfon, nephew of Hostnor) Culfiod (1147-1147) (Son of Culfor, Convicted of Treason, had to resign) Aurelian (1147-1147) (Grandson of Aurelius, appointed by his father King Aurelian I, later became King himself) Aurelinus (1147-1154) (Brother of Aurelian, resigned to become King, then abolished the Senate) Senate of the Anglarian People Existed for 132 years (1155-1287). Hopnor (1155-1163) (Son of Hostnor, grandson of Upor) Aurelinus (1163-1167) (Brother of Aurelian) Turzman (1167-1171) (Nephew of Turgman) Kirion (1171-1175) Iristulus (1175-1183) (Son-in-law of Kirion) Marthos (1183-1187) Halden (1187-1195) Fharazor (1195-1199) (Grandson of Margid). Turgnir (1199-1203) (Great-nephew of Turzman) Aldan (1203-1207) (Son of Aurelinus) Turgnir (1207-1211) (Great-Nephew of Turzman) Apollonius (1211) (Acting President) Apollonius (1211-1220) Halfir (1220-1230) (Son of Halden) Cyrthor (1230-1231) Halmir (1231-1231) (Son of Halfir, Acting President) Halfir (1231-1236) (Father of Halmir, Regent of Anglaria for King Arquil) Halmir (1236-1241) (Son of Halmir) Jornarthus (1241-1251) Tulgior (1251-1261) (Grandson of Turgnir) Haloth(1261-1266) (Son of Halmir) Jophistus (1266-1271) (Son of Jornarthus) Haloth (1271-1276) (Son of Halmir) Haladin (1276-1286) (Son of Haloth) Jophistus (1286-1287) (Son of Jornarthus) List of Consuls of the Anglarian Senate Imperial Senate II Existed for 12 years (1287-1299) Jophistus & Zaladon (1287-1297) Zaladon & Balagus (1297-1299) People's Senate of Anglaria Existed for 155 years (1300-1455) Gilgon (Democrat) & Halodh (Democrat) (1300-1320) Halodh(Democrat) & Randor (Imperialist) (1320-1325) Halodh (Democrat) & Tarantur (Democrat) (1325-1330) Tarantur (Democrat) & Randor (Imperialist) (1330-1335) Hylorn (Farmer) & Tarantur (Democrat) (1335-1338) Randor II (Farmer) & Tarantur (Democrat) (1338-1340) Hylorn (Republican) & Randor II (Republican) (1340-1345) Tarantur (Democrat) & Borgol (Democrat) (1345-1350) Borgol (Royalist) & Falgon (Royalist) (1350-1355) Falgon (Royalist) & Borgol (Royalist) (1355-1360) Borgol (Royalist) & Falgon (Royalist) (1360-1365) Borgol (Royalist) & Jeremiah Harpitt (Commoner) (1365-1370) Falgon (Royalist-Democratic) & Jeremiah Harpitt (Commoner) (1370-1375) Falgon (Royalist-Democratic) & Tobias Hamshire (Commoner) (1375-1380) Aldan (Democrat) & Randor II (Seperatist) (1380-1384) Aldan (Democrat) & Rallor (Seperatist) (1384-1385) Aldan (Royalist) & Terrance Smith (Commoner) (1385-1390) Aldan (Royalist) & Bink (Royalist) (1390-1394) Aldan (Royalist) & Tarlus (Royalist) (1394-1395) Aldan (Royalist) & Tyson Black (Commoner) (1395-1400) Borgol II (Royalist) & Tyson Black (Commoner) (1400-1405) Hopnor (Royalist) & Tyson Black (Commoner) (1405-1410) Marcius Balbus (Commoner) & Hopnor (Royalist) (1410-1415) Tarantur II (Royalist) & Tyson Black (Commoner) (1415-1420) Tiberius Gladius (DPP) & Veridius Lucillus (Commoner) (1420-1425) Falgon II (AP) & Aurelius Balbus (DPP) (1425-1430) Falgon II (AP) & Tiberius Gladius (DPP) (1430-1435) Uldor (AP) & Darius Maximus (DPP) (1435-1440) Dirgon (AP) & Aelius Balbus (DPP) (1440- January 1441) No Consul from February 1441 to August 1441 Dirgon, Earl of Efir (AP) (August 1441-1445) (Sole Consul appointed by King Uldor) Efir Anglarius (AP) & Sírianus (AP) (1445-1450) Sírianus (AP) & Marcius Balbus (DPP) (1450-1455) Anglarian Royal Senate Existed for 52 years (1455-1507) Sírianus & Aemilius Calpurnius Anglarius (1455-1460) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I & Aurelius Balbus II (1460-1465) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I & Valkor Richman (1465-1470) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I & Claudius Balbus II (1470-1475) Quintus Sírianus & Darius Fasanus (1475-1480) Aldan Anglarius Felix & Volcarius Falaginus (1480-1485) Claudius Balbus II & Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius II (1485-1490) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II & Juno Silvius (1490-1495) Marcius Balbus Anglarianus & Cassius Florianus (1495-1500) Claudius Balbus II & Cassius Florianus (1500-1501) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II & Volcarius Falaginus (1501-1505) Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II & Volcarius Falaginus (1505-1507) Category:Political Body's